Les oubliés
by Miss-BuBulle
Summary: One Shot: Quand Pansy Parkinson doit faire face à une jalousie destructrice et à un amour non partagé, elle aurait bien besoin du stupide courage des Gryffondor dont elle aimait tant se moquer, avant.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je publie ce petit OS écrit d'un coup, en écoutant une musique (si vous voulez savoir laquelle, demandez moi :P)

Ce n'est pas un Drago/Pansy a proprement parlé, plutôt du Pansy tout seul... Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur ce personnage, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS.

Pour vous situer un peu, l'histoire se passe en 7eme année, au bal de Noël. Voldemort a été détruit, l'année précédente et tous les élèves de 7eme année ont repassés leur année.

Warning: Aucun.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les biens de mon histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Oubliés.**

Elle le voit évoluer sur la piste de danse, avec grâce et volupté. Ses mains posés sur les hanches de sa cavalière, un fin sourire collé au visage. Un air concentré aussi, pour ne pas écraser les pieds de la jeune femme en face de lui.

Ses si reconnaissables cheveux blonds brillent sous la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Ils sont impeccablement coiffés, comme d'habitude. Tout est net, rien ne dépasse, de son costume à ses chaussures en passant par sa peau lisse. Drago Malefoy est perfectionniste et aime tout contrôler.

Sauf quand il est avec l'autre fille. Avec elle, ses yeux affichent une lueur de joie pétillante, ses gestes sont moins assurés, presque tremblant. "Il se lâche plus" lui a un jour dit son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

Avec amertume, Pansy fixe toujours le Serpentard danser. Même si cela lui noue le ventre et créé une boule dans sa gorge, elle aime observer le moindre de ses gestes. Elle espère aussi qu'il la regarde elle, et non pas Granger. Qu'il l'invite à danser, qu'il pose ses mains sur ses hanches, qu'il lui murmure quelques mots au coin de l'oreille, provoquant un rougissement sur ses joues.

Mais comme toujours, il a partagé tout cela avec Granger. _Hermione_ Granger. La plus brillante sorcière de Poudlard, de sa génération tout court. Miss Je-Sais-Tout et Gryffondor dans la peau, meilleure amie du Survivant. Tout ce que les Serpentards ont toujours détesté. Y comprit Drago.

Pansy se rappelle de ces moments, vers la deuxième année par exemple, où le beau blond donnait de violents coups contre les coussins de la salle commune, énervé d'avoir encore une fois été battu par Miss Je-Sais-Tout en potion. Pansy arrivait toujours à le calmer, en lui murmurant que Granger trichait, qu'elle était loin d'égaler Drago, qu'il resterait toujours le meilleur en Potion.

Tout a changé en septième année. Tout d'abord, Drago a été nommé Prefet en Chef. Aussitôt, il a invité ses amis à fêter ça chez lui, dans son imposant manoir. Ils ont dansés et but tout au long de la nuit, si bien qu'ils ont tous finis en sous vêtement dans le lac de la propriété, dans une eau glacée. Pansy aime se remémorer ce souvenir, le soir dans son lit. Elle se revoit jouer dans l'eau, glacée jusqu'aux os mais avec une sensation d'euphorie intense. Ensuite venait le moment où Drago entourait sa taille de ses bras et l'attirait contre son torse. Instantanément, Pansy avait beaucoup moins froid.

Il prenait sauvagement possession de ses lèvres tandis que ses mains se déplaçaient avidement le long de son corps, passant par sa poitrine et ses cuisses dénudées. La suite était plutôt flou, mélange de caresses et de gémissements rauques.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Pansy couchait avec Drago. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu leur virginité ensemble, en 5eme année. Beaucoup d'autres fois ont suivis, dans les salles de classe vide ou dans leur dortoir.

Tout a changé quand Drago, à force de cotoyer Granger dans leur appartement de Prefets en Chef, s'est mis à éprouver autre chose que de la haine envers elle. Peu à peu, il n'a eu qu'elle à la bouche, qu'elle dans la tête et qu'elle dans le cœur.

**...**

La musique touche à sa fin et les danseurs s'arrêtent progressivement de danser. Drago adresse quelques mots à la Gryffondor puis se dirige vers le bar. Il prend un verre de champagne, s'adosse contre le comptoir nonchalamment. Il met cinq minutes à remarquer Pansy à côté de lui, qui le fixe d'un drôle d'air.

- Ah tu es là, dit-il simplement. Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire, répond Pansy avec amertume.

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

Il accompagne sa phrase d'un sourire en coin. Pansy le toise quelques secondes et réussit à former sur ses lèvres pulpeuses une sorte de sourire.

- Granger n'est pas avec toi ? demande-t-elle pour faire la conversation.

- Elle calme Weasmoche qui ne supporte pas que je danse avec la fille qu'il a envie de se taper, ricane-t-il en fixant devant lui où une dispute semble sur le point d'éclater entre le Trio.

_Ca me fait un point commun avec Weasley_, pense Pansy.

- Et elle s'appelle Hermione. Pas Granger. Hermione.

Il repart sans un mot ni un regard de plus pour la Serpentard, qui reste seule, son verre étroitement serré entre ses mains.

Pansy a envie de crier qu'elle appelle cette garce comme il lui plait. D'hurler qu'elle l'emmerde. Et de pleurer d'être aussi conne.

**...**

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle se retrouve à noyer sa foutue jalousie dans l'alcool. Mais ce venin qui coule dans ses veines est trop dur à diluer. Le voir avec une autre la rend totalement folle. Elle ne supporte plus leur sourire niais, leur air bêtement amoureux. Elle n'en peut plus de tous leurs baisers, leurs caresses discrètes et leurs chuchotements au coin de l'oreille.

Alors elle s'en va en courant, sa longue robe flottant derrière elle. Elle franchit la porte de la Grande Salle, puis celle du château et retrouve l'air frais du Parc. Elle marche longtemps sans but précis, pour oublier.

Elle se retrouve face à la façade lisse du lac noir. Elle lui renvoie son reflet, elle voit une jeune fille perdue dans ses sentiments à sens unique. Ses cheveux noires, coiffés en un chignon sophistiqué en début de soirée s'échappent par touffe irrégulière de sa coiffure. Son maquillage a coulé le long de ses joues, mélangés à ses larmes. Ses grands yeux verts sont rouges à force d'avoir pleurer. Elle ressent l'envie de se pencher en avant, de goûter à l'eau fraîche sur son corps comme l'été dernier, dans le lac des Malefoy.

Elle rentre progressivement dans l'eau: les chevilles, les mollets puis les cuisses pour finalement arriver jusqu'à la taille.

Elle ne ressent pas les mêmes sensations que la dernière fois. Il manque Drago. Sans lui, le froid lui mord la peau et elle ne ressent qu'un sentiment de tristesse.

Deux bras entourent sa taille et l'attire contre un torse musclé. Pansy se retourne et au lieu de cheveux blond, découvre une touffe désordonnée de roux. Son regard descend vers le visage de son propriétaire, un visage parsemé de tache de rousseur.

Weasley la fait basculé dans ses bras, en position « princesse » et la porte vers la rive. Il la dépose précautionneusement puis s'assoit à ses côtés après lui avoir passer son pull sur les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Weasley ?

Il ne répond pas, alors Pansy continue.

- On ne s'aime pas. Non, on se déteste. Alors pourquoi ?

- L'eau est froide en décembre.

- Comme si tu en as quelque chose à foutre, dit Pansy, faisant écho à ce qu'elle avait dit à Drago quelques heures plus tôt.

- Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis, on se déteste, et ce depuis toujours. Tu es un stupide Gryffondor, je suis une méchante Serpentard. La logique voudrait que tu me laisses dans ce lac gelé et quand je reviendrais, la peau bleuit par le froid, tu te moquerais de moi en me traitant de traînée.

Le roux prend quelques temps à réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

- Il y a quelques mois de cela, je l'aurais sûrement fais, tel l'idiot que j'étais. Mais maintenant, je vais t'aider. Je serai là pour te sortir du lac, pour poser une main rassurante sur ton épaule ou pour stopper tes larmes.

- Qui te dit que je veux que tu me consoles ? J'ai bien d'autres amis pour ça.

- Parce que tu es seule, et que je suis le seul qui puisse te comprendre car je suis dans la même situation que toi.

La jeune Serpentard croise le regard bleu de Ronald Weasley, cherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge. Il n'y a rien, mis à part de la sincérité. Elle l'incite alors à continuer d'un signe de tête.

- J'aime Hermione. Tu aimes Drago. Ils s'aiment… et nous on souffre.

- Ca résume assez bien la situation alors… souffle Pansy en soupirant.

Elle pose finalement sa tête contre l'épaule de Weasley, qui passe son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Ils fixent tout deux le lac qui scintille sous l'éclat de la lune.

- Si on m'avait dit que je consolerai Pansy Parkinson un jour, rigole faiblement le Gryffondor.

- Et si on m'avait dit que j'en éprouverai du réconfort, rétorque la Serpentard.

- On doit paraître pathétique de l'extérieur, tu crois pas ?

- Carrément pathétique même… Mais on a le droit. Après tout, on est les oubliés…


End file.
